Calvin & Hobbes:Susie's second visit
by Edmond
Summary: Susie visit Calvin's house again.updated
1. 1st chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please do not sue.

"Calvin! Wake up! This the third time I am calling you" Calvin's mum shouted.

"Oh boy, another day of torture" Calvin said as he woke up. Turning to his best friend Hobbes, he said, "You know, tigers sure are lucky they don't have to go to school".

"That's why I always said tigers are the best species on Earth" Hobbes replied.

Calvin signed and dressed himself, went downstairs and ate his usual bowl of chocolate frosted sugar bombs.

"Young man, from today onwards, you will sleep at 6.30 p.m. sharp" Calvin's father said.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't marry her. Otherwise I could have a dog like I've always wanted" Calvin's father thought

After finishing his cereal, Calvin went outside. While waiting for the bus, Susie arrived.

"Wow, you've finally defeated me in the "Waiting for the bus" competition" Susie remarked.

"Did I ever signed up to begin with?" Calvin responded.

"You never did but … …"

Susie's sentence was interrupted by the bus's arrival. They got on the bus and continued their conversation

"Like I said, you never did but I've always competed with you although I pretended I never did" Susie said. The only response she got was silence.

"As I was saying, Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the U.S. … …"

Calvin's POV

"The Zogwarts have successfully captured the brave Spaceman Spiff along with other prisoners from the Earth. They are making him and the prisoners listen to vile education and is encouraging them to betray Earth and let them take over. Spaceman Spiff is trying to think of ideas to defeat the Zogwarts and free the prisoners".

"Now, will that treacherous Spaceman Spiff tell us the answer to the question?" A Zogwart asked.

[Calvin, do the question on the board, will you?]

"Never, you scum" Spacemen Spiff answered

"Then to the torture room it is, Spiff" the Zogwart said

[Go to the principal's office, young man]

End of POV

"Oh boy, what a day" Calvin signed.

They both got out of the bus and went straight to Calvin's house

"Hey, this walk goes to my house" Calvin said

"I know" Susie replied.

"Don't tell me … …"

Susie continued" Yup, I'm going to your house again".

Please review this fic, my very first fic. Please everyone,Please


	2. 2nd chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.

A/N: Thanks to the 2 reviewers that reviewed my fic

Dannor Ekenvor: I know I made them a little Out of character, but it is my first time typing it. So I'm sorry if this fic made no sense to you. By the way, I'm from Singapore, not from U.K.

THE Elvenking: Thanks for your encouragement; I will try to make this fic a better fic.

Oh, By the way, in my last fic, I made some lines. But when I uploaded it, They aren't there. So if anyone knows how to do it, please tell me in your review.

Now, on with the fic.

"Oh, is there any 'Big orange surprise' like the last time?" Susie asked.

"Now that you mention it, you should go in ahead of me. Come on, don't be scared" Calvin replied with the same look he had the last time she visited.

"You said that the last time I came" Susie thought as she opened the door. She looked around and saw nothing, "don't you mean no surprise?"

"Huh?" Calvin said as he ran towards the house. Looking around, he noticed Hobbes wasn't there. "Mum, did you see Hobbes?" Calvin asked as soon as she saw her.

 "I saw him here a while ago and I put him back into the closet" She answered.

"Thanks" Calvin said as he ran up the stairs when he realized something. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that Susie would be coming?"

"It slipped my mind" She answered. Turning her attention to Susie, she said "Come on in and make yourself at home Susie."

"Thanks" Susie said. "When's lunch, by the way?"

"In a few minutes" Calvin's mum said and left the room.

"Better do my homework now" Susie thought. She sat down at a corner and began doing her homework.

Meanwhile, in Calvin's room

"AHHHHHHHHH" Calvin screamed when he opened the closet. Hobbes was, as usual trying to pounce on Calvin. He sent Calvin flying to the other end of the room and they,

like usual, tried to hit each other back.

"Calvin, time for … …, My goodness, Calvin, how on earth could you with scratches in your very own room" Calvin's mum asked as soon as she entered his room.

"Hobbes did it" Calvin responded.

"Now, don't give the same excuse over and over again" Calvin's mother said. "Go clean yourself now young man, and go down to dining table for lunch after that" she said and left the room

"You always get me into trouble" Calvin said as he left the room to go clean himself.

Please review this fic and tell me how you feel. If you spot any grammar mistakes,

Tell it to me in your review.Thanks


	3. 3rd chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Please don't sue 

A/N:  Thanks to Elvenking, the only reviewer

Elvenking: Thanks for putting me in your favorite authors list. I will do my best to keep the title.

By the way, does anyone know how to make the lines appear after I upload a fic? If so, please tell me in your review.

Now, on with the fic.

"How's lunch Susie?" Calvin's mum asked Susie as soon as she finished her lunch.

"It was delicious" Susie replied. "Luckily, Calvin wasn't here for lunch today".

"Talking about Calvin, what took him so long?" Calvin's mum wondered.

"What happened?" Susie asked.

"I told him to clean himself before coming down for lunch" Calvin's mum replied.

"Why?" Susie asked.

"He claimed he received some scratches from … …"

 Susie interrupted her, saying, "Hobbes, I presume"

"How did you know?" Calvin's mum asked.

"The last time I came, I saw him with scratches. When I asked what happened, he said he and Hobbes had a frank exchange of ideas" Susie replied.

"I see" Calvin's mum replied.

"Oh well, I guess I had better continue doing my homework" Susie said.

"Fine, meanwhile I'll go check on Calvin" Calvin's mum said and went up the stairs.

In Calvin's Room

"The G.R.O.S.S meeting will now start with Dictator-for-life Calvin presiding" Calvin said as he and Hobbes was under the meeting box. (It's the same box as the one shown on page 9 of the book "It's a magical world")

"Yes sir" Hobbes replied.

"We all know that Susie, the club's greatest enemy, is in the house. She is probably trying to get revenge for her failure to spread disinformation to the effect that homework should be done right after school. We should admire her perseverance but we should prove to her that she will never defeat us" Calvin said.

"Calvin, I know you are in here. Come out now! Your lunch's getting cold" Calvin's mum shouted as soon as she opened the door.

"Meeting postponed" Calvin said and raised the box.

"There you are, what are you doing here?" Calvin's mum asked.

"Nothing" Calvin said.

"If there's nothing, why aren't you down there like I told you to do so?" Calvin's mother asked.

"I'm not hungry" Calvin replied.

"Even so, you must eat something" Calvin's mother said.

"I'll go down in a few more minutes mum" Calvin replied.

"No can do, young man. You're coming down now" Calvin's mum said.

"Aw, mum" Calvin said as he followed her.

10 minutes later

"Now, we shall continue with our meeting. Now we shall talk about my plan to defeat Susie. We will lock her outside till her mother come and bring her home" Calvin said.

"I don't think it is a good idea" Hobbes said.

"Why? Are you betraying the G.R.O.S.S" Calvin asked.

"Nope, I overheard your mother saying that she would be staying for a week in her conversation with your dad after you left for school. The thought of locking someone outside for a week makes me feel awful" Hobbes answered.

Please review this fic and tell me how you feel. If you spot any grammar mistakes, tell it to me in your review. Thanks


	4. 4th chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue

A/N: Does anyone know how to overcome my problem? (I stated the problem in my last chapter.)

Now, on with the fic.

"WHAT, she would be staying for a week, did you hear wrongly?" Calvin asked.

"Nope, I assure you I didn't" Hobbes answered. "You could ask her if you don't believe me".

"Fine, I'll do that. Meeting postponed again." Calvin said and raised the box. He went down to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mum, is it true that Susie will be here for a week?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Calvin's mum asked.

"Hobbes told me." Calvin answered.

"You mean Susie told you, right?" Calvin's mum said.

"No, I said it was Hobbes who told me." Calvin said.

"Well, I guess the secret's out." Calvin's mum said.

"What secret?" Calvin asked.

"Well, for the past six years, you've played with no one but Hobbes willingly unless what Rosalyn said during her last visit was true, that you played with her. So since her parents won't be in the United States for a week, I said we would let her stay here till they come back. We did this so you could play with someone else." Calvin's mum replied.

"Why her and not someone else?" Calvin asked.

"No other kid live here, remember? We would have otherwise." Calvin's mum said. "Besides, I think your feelings towards her needs to change, and I think the best way to start is by being friends with her."

"I can never for I am dictator-for-life of the G.R.O.S.S club." Calvin thought as he went back to his room after the conversation.

Meanwhile, in the living room

 'I wonder when I can go take my things, I have finished my homework and now I'm left with nothing to do." Susie said to herself. Just then, Calvin's mum came in.

"Susie, why did you tell Calvin you will be staying here for a week?" Calvin's mother asked.

"I didn't." Susie answered.

"Well, if you didn't who did?" Calvin's mum asked.

"I don't know." Susie answered. "Ah, come to think of it, I left my diary for a little while with its pages opened. Perhaps he read it and found out that I would be staying."

"That's possible." Calvin's mum said.

"Oh, can I know when I could go take my things?" Susie asked.

"Once Calvin's dad is home." Calvin's mum replied.

"Why not now?" Susie asked.

"Calvin might break things in the house while playing, if I'm not here, I could not stop him." Calvin's mum replied

"I see" Susie said.

"Any more questions?" Calvin's mum asked.

"No" Susie said.

In Calvin's room

"Let's continue the meeting." Calvin said. "As we all know, Susie will be staying for a week. As my mum would notice if she was missing, we will start the operation next week. Any questions, if not we will end this meeting."

Please review this fic and tell me how you feel. If you spot any grammar mistakes tell it to me in your review as I want to improve my English. Thanks


	5. 5th chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE SECOND'S VISIT 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Please do not sue.

A/N: Thanks to Elvenking, my only reviewer.

Elvenking: Thanks; I'll keep that in mind.

Anyone knows how to overcome my problem, if so tell it to me in your review.

Now, on with the fic.

"I'm home" Calvin dad's said as soon as he opens the door.

"Hi" Calvin and Susie said as soon as they met him.

"Can I go take my things now?" Susie asked.

"We'll go after dinner" Calvin's dad replied.

"Fine by me" Susie said.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Calvin's dad asked when he saw his wife.

"Eggplant casserole." she answered.

"Are you sure? You know Calvin hates it" Calvin's dad said

"So what if he does?" Calvin's mum said

"Calvin always say something disgusting whenever he hates the dish we're having" he answered.

"Calvin always says something disgusting every dinner, not just when he hates the food we are having. You remember the time I gave him a hamburger for dinner. He asked if the hamburger were made of people from Hamburg" Calvin's mum corrected.

"I guess you're right" Calvin's dad said.

"But what are we going to do about it?" Calvin's mum asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"Calvin's habit of saying disgusting things during dinnertime" she said.

"Let him eat in his own room perhaps?" Calvin's dad suggested.

"Not a bad idea but I prefer it if we use my method" Calvin's mum said.

"Let's hear it." He said.

"Let him eat after Susie leave to take her things" She said

"I think that's a good idea, since he won't like to eat it now anyway. But what about other days?" Calvin's dad said.

"We'll use your method then." Calvin's mum said.

In Susie's house after dinner.

"Have you taken all you wanted to take?" Calvin's dad asked

"Let me double-check." Susie said and started scanning the things she had in the luggage.

"Yup, I had"

"Good." He said and carried the luggage over to his house

When they reached the house and opened the door, they saw Calvin's mum chasing Calvin.

"Young man, go and take a bath right this instant" Calvin's mum said.

"I'll never, alien scum" he replied. Needless to say, he was in most famous alter ego, namely Spaceman Spiff.

"Dear, help me catch him will you?" Calvin's mum asked. 

"Zounds, now two aliens are after me" Calvin said. Unfortunately, he tripped and was 'captured' by the 'aliens'.

In the bathroom

Calvin's POV

"Spacemen Spiff was captured by two aliens scum and will be cooked for their dinner, how can Spacemen Spiff escape?" Spiff wondered.

"Spiff, don't even try to think of escaping." an alien scum said.

 [Calvin, stop trying to escape bath time.]

"Why must I listen to you?" Spiff asked.

"Cause you're our hostage" it said

[Cause, I'm your mother]

"Not anymore" Spiff said and threw some water at her and escaped.

"You can run Spiff, but you can't hide" It said.

[Come back here, Calvin]

End of POV

In Calvin's room a few minutes later.

"So eventually, what happened?" Hobbes asked.

"My mother caught me and I got a scolding from her" Calvin replied.

"I see" Hobbes said.

"Today has to be one of the worst days of my life. Well, things can't be any worse right?" Calvin said.

"I wouldn't say so." Hobbes said.

"What makes you say that?" Calvin asked

"Look" Hobbes said.

Calvin's mother opened the door and she and Susie came in.

"What are you doing here, mum?" Calvin asked his mother as she laid a mattress next to Calvin's bed.

"Susie will be sleeping here tonight." Calvin's mum answered.

Please review this fic and tell me how you feel. If you spot any grammar mistakes tell it to me in your review as I want to improve my English. Thanks

By the way, I will not be updating this fic for a little while, Sorry


	6. 6th chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

DISCLAIMER: Look at first disclaimer.

A/N: There are too many reviewers this time, so I will skip my usual section of giving comments to those who reviewed and just continue with the story.

Now, on with the fic.

Susie walked down the staircase with bags in her eyes and some marks on her body. As she walked down the staircase and head towards the dining room to have her breakfast, Calvin's mother asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept through an earthquake." Susie answered sarcastically.

"Then I guess I can tell your mother not to worry about you." Calvin's mother said with a small laugh. "But seriously, what happened last night?"

"It's like this" Susie said as she began relating what had happened last night.

Susie's POV on what happened yesterday.

"WHAT!! She'll be sleeping here? This is outrageous!" Calvin bellowed as soon as he heard that I would be sleeping in his room.

"Keep quiet, won't you? It is not like it is the end of the world just because she will be sleeping in your room." His mother reprimanded.

"To me, it is. I'll be laughed by my classmates tomorrow if they ever found out I had slept in the same room as Susie had. Worse of all, I'll lose my title of dictator-for-life in the G.R.O.S.S club" Calvin grumbled.

Fortunately for Calvin, his mother did not hear him. She had left the room and closed the door.

After some more grumbling from him, he finally kept quiet and I managed to get some sleep for a little while.

Half an hour later…

Calvin kept trashing in his room and woke me up from my slumber. He had apparently been 'fighting' with Hobbes for the blanket. It disturbed my sleep. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled.

"Wonder if there's any food left?" I mumbled to myself. The moment those words left my mouth, Calvin stopped 'fighting' with Hobbes and screamed, "WHHAAAATT? THE MONSTER IS STILL NOT SATISFIED WITH EATING SUSIE? HOBBES, WHAT SHALL WE DO?"[1]

An awkward silence followed and, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HER DEATH WAS IN VAIN'??? SUSIE DESERVES TO DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!"

I have no idea what they are talking about. I ignored them and slowly lift myself out of the mattress.

"Oh no, the monster is slowly approaching us! Hobbes, give me the gun" Calvin commanded.[2]

"Good idea, Hobbes" I heard Calvin say before he started to shoot on my head.

"OWWWW, YEEOOWW, You're dead meat this time, Cal…OWW"

I shielded myself with the blanket, hoping that it'll lessen the pain. Oh, how did I get talked into this?

In the morning,

"Susie, you're still alive?" Calvin asked as soon as he saw me. "What are those marks on your body?"

"Do you need to ask? You know what you did yesterday, right?" I replied curtly.

"What did I do?" He asked with a tinge of clueless ness in his voice.

I almost had to restrain myself from strangling him before I walked out of my room.

"That's the gist of it." I said after I finished my story.

"I see." She said kindly. But I sense a little anger in her voice.

"Oh, the bus is here" I said as I turned around and look out of the window. "Good…" when I saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Guess I'll go there first." I said to myself and walked towards the bus.

End of POV

A/N: Do you remember the numbers that appear in the story those are what Hobbes said to Calvin.

[1] Apparently, the monster does not like female meat because it did not get full while we tigers would. Her Death was in vain.

[2] Calvin, do you see the light brown and peach thing over there? That could be the monster's stomach. If you shoot it, it shouldn't be able to eat you.

Well, Merry Christmas to all the people who had read my story so far. Take this chapter as a Christmas gift to every C&H fan there is on this website. I'll try to get the next chapter up before February, so long.


	7. 7th chapter

CALVIN & HOBBES: SUSIE'S SECOND VISIT 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, please do not sue.

A/N: To the reviewers, 

Dannor, the bat-fax: Thanks for the encouragement, I'll continue to do my best.

ProtoBlues: Thanks for the encouragement.

Ishmanara: I'll do my best to make this story better.

Dragonhunter87: I'll do my best.

Now, on with the fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susie's POV

"Hahahahahahahaha" Calvin was laughing out loud at my distress, and it may be his last laugh in the entire world.

He had organized to play a game of Calvinball with me, I didn't know what that game was, but I decided to try in out. He told me the rules of the game (actually there is hardly any rules at all), he stated that when we step on a certain square, we could make our own rules for the game. But he was already in the square in the beginning, therefore… …

"Any females playing the game will be bombarded by water balloons"

I thought it was unfair, but the rules are still rules. I allowed myself to be attacked, but when the assault ended, I opened my eyes, and instead of seeing my body, I saw a lot of brownish liquid over me, it would not take an idiot to realize it was mud, and Calvin was  laughing at my distress.

Then a miracle happens, while he was laughing, he fell out of the square. I took the opportunity to step into the square, and said… …

"Calvin should go in side the house, take some water, and spray it on Hobbes."

I don't know how it happened, but whenever he did something to Hobbes, he will be almost massacred. He protested, but rules are still rules. I had a sadistic streak after what had happened. I watch as he walked inside the house, and when he emerged, I was satisfied with my results. He was, as expected, covered with scratches all over his body.

"Get off the square, Susie." He commanded.

"You said step on the square to make an new rule right, you did not state that rule in the beginning of the game. Now you have to wait." I retorted.

"You cannot make a new rule anyway, so just step out of the square." He said.

He thought he outsmarted me, but unfortunately for him, I jumped.

"Now I can make a new rule, I stepped on the square again, you saw it." I replied.

"Hey, not fair." He retorted.

"Life isn't fair, Calvin." I replied to his retort, "Now, you have to go inside the house, wait for twenty minutes before coming out."

He grumbled before proceeding to the house. Why I did that, you ask. Well, he said that for every point we get we get to make one extra rule when we step into the square. To get points, we had to capture the enemy's flag and put it in our 'headquarters'. Every one-minute when the flag stay on our 'headquarters', we get a point. You do the math from here.

So I placed his flag on my headquarters and waited for twenty minutes. I also took the garden hose and spray water on myself to get rid of the mud.

When he came out, I was standing on the square. So he said, "Make your rules quickly."

I decided to torture him, "You said that for every point we get, we get an extra rule, and so I have twenty points, so I get to make twenty-one rules"

"So, my first rule is that the flag stay on my headquarters forever." I said.

"But that will give you a lot of points, and a lot of opportunity to do rules." He retorted.

"Rules are rules, Calvin. I thought you know that." I replied.

"Your second rule, your majesty?" He said sarcastically and angrily. I could sense he was fuming inside, so I decide to make him cool down.

"Spray water on yourself." I commanded.

He took the garden hose and did just that. When he returned, I gave him the third order, he is to roll about in the mud created by spraying water in a random spot for five minutes straight.

When he accomplished the mission, he was given the forth order. He must go inside the house and walk inside. My plan was to let Calvin's mother take care of the rest.

When he emerged from the house, he looks neat, like he had just taken a bath. I decide to end this game then, when I went in, I still have some mud on me, not to mention my 'bath' I had with the garden hose. When Calvin's mom asked me what happened, I said Calvin was responsible. So she told me to go into my room while she has a talk with Calvin. But I get the feeling it's more than just that. What she will do to him, I do not know, but it won't be a pretty sight, that's for sure.

End of POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone who read this enjoys it. Goodbye now.


End file.
